The Devil's Child
by MarzipanAKABatman
Summary: Bella Swan is not human. She’s not a vampire either. But Edward is and he is willing to risk his life in order to find out the dark secret she is hiding…Darkella and Darkward. Rated M for lemons/language/violence. AU/OOC


**The Devil's Child**

**Summary – Bella Swan is not human. She's not a vampire either. But Edward is and he is willing to risk his life in order to find out the dark secret she is hiding…Darkella and Darkward. Rated M for lemons/language/violence. AU/OOC**

**Okay, this is my very first fanfic so don't go criticising it. I've had this idea for quite a while and wrote a full story on it using my own characters. Now, I'm not a very big fan of Twilight but I'm going to give it a try. The only reason I don't love it is probably because Bella and Edward aren't exactly the best main characters to have in a book – their personalities are actually quite dull. Saying that, I don't want any flames on this story, and if you ignore the aforementioned 'no flames' rule, then let me warn you now that I am a bitch who fights dirty :D Just a warning C: **

**I really need a beta who is good with my type of writing! If you are interested, then please review this story or PM me! I'm still quite new to this type of writing so I need quite a bit of help lol. Please read the rest of the chapter to know what kind of style of writing I'm talking about (present tense writing e.g. the cat sits on the mat.)**

**PS – this story will contain lemons and lot of smut so if that isn't your cup of tea, then don't read this fanfic. Also, my characters are very OOC and Edward and Bella are very dark so don't read this if you don't like Darkward and/or Darkella.**

**BTW – Bella's last name is pronounced De Veel later on in this chapter. You can probably tell what she near enough is :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight but I do own a very twisted mind.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I'm sat in the plane, waiting for the stewardess to listen to my side of the story. The big bald human and his slutty wife are eying me in distaste while also trying – and failing – not to gawp. The fat human starts talking and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"You can even check our tickets! We're supposed to have these seats but _she's _in them!" he shouts angrily, spittle flying everywhere. He points an accusing finger at me while his wife gives me a glare for support. Their acting as if I've committed a crime, but all I've done is taken a seat – which is _supposedly _theirs. I'm sitting next to the window and the seat beside me remains empty, save for my single hold-all bag lying there innocently.

The human continues to rant and then proceeds to rummage around in his wife's purse, apparently searching for the tickets that will prove this is his seat. His attempts are futile though because I know for a fact that his and his wife's tickets are lying in a trashcan back in the airport, torn viciously into tiny little pieces. After all, I am the one who did it.

After a long moment of rummaging, the over-weight human huffs in annoyance before beginning to rant at his wife. The stewardess gives me an apologetic smile before tapping the fat human man on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but this seat is already taken by a passenger," she says in a professional voice and I can tell by her tone that she's been through this scene more than once. The fat man freezes before turning to face the alarmed looking stewardess.

"Has she got proof?!" he demands angrily, glancing down it me in distaste. Suddenly, another male voice joins us and I groan inwardly.

"Is everything alright here?" says the handsome male steward in a smooth, calm voice. He's looking at the stewardess even though he's talking to the other two human passengers. I can see clearly that the two air hosts have a 'thing' for each other. Being the evil creature that I am, I decide to have a little fun.

"Yes sir, we've got everything under control," I purr and the four humans snap their heads toward me in surprise. I haven't spoken until now and my slight Italian accent is on show. The male steward runs his eyes over me and I casually cross my legs, hooking one knee over the other. I see his eyes darken slightly and a bulge grow in his uniform pants.

The stewardess notices too and her cheeks grow pink as she turns to look at me, her eyes turning cold. I'm focusing on not Draining her. The tempting pink blotches in her cheeks subside a little and I begin to breathe normally again – not that I have to breathe but Father had told me it would keep pretences up.

When the male steward begins to talk again, his voice is husky and slightly cracked. I can smell his desire. "Well then, looks like there's no problem here, so I'll just be…err…leaving," he stutters and I smile at him sweetly.

"Thank you for coming over," I say and glance up at him from beneath my lashes. I know what his response is going to be before he even voices it.

"My _pleasure_," he replies just as I expect and my smile grows wider as he emphasises the last word. I pretend I didn't hear his innuendo and turn to thank the stewardess purposely. But before I can cryptically taunt her, she turns to face the still-gawping couple.

"Sir, Madam, I think there are some spare seats in the first-class cabin," she says loudly, giving me a quick smug glance. She expects me to be jealous but I smile back at her sweetly; I have more than enough money to sit in the first class area, but I had chose to mingle with the 'average' humans as not to raise suspicion – after all, who would expect a poor, orphan girl to have bucket loads of money?

I glance out of the window, gazing at the rough grey ground and the cloudy sky. My home is much more beautiful than this, I think scornfully. The male steward lingers by my seat, casting me hungry glances as he insists the woman across the aisle from me to have a drink, just so he can dawdle by me. The woman is quite alarmed at his pestering and I snicker to myself quietly while still ignoring the steward. With a sigh, he grabs a napkin off his trolley and scribbles something on it with a pen pulled from his pocket. When he thinks I'm not looking, he slides in onto my open tray with prudence. I snap my tray shut with and audible click, effectively and obviously ending my game.

He shuffles down the aisle with a crestfallen expression and slumped shoulders. Various passengers give him sympathetic looks before turning in their seats to glare at me.

I smile to myself.

***

I'm sat in the airport of a city called Seattle, waiting for me 'foster parents' to arrive. Their late and I'm not used to waiting; I'm used to people being at my side with the snap of my long, slender fingers, so you can probably imagine that I'm getting a little impatient.

On the other side of the airport, a brown-haired couple dash in, clutching what looks like a stick with a piece of paper stuck on top. They rush into the middle of the large waiting room and then hold the stick up so everyone can read what is written on it. In big, black block letter, the words 'BELLA SWAN' are scrawled untidily and I get up with a sigh.

Father had told me that I could keep my first name but the last name had to go because it was too unusual and would draw a lot of unwanted attention towards me. So, Mother had looked into Fates Eye, saw that the couple I would be assigned under the care of had the last name 'Swan' and told me that when I got to earth, I would introduce myself as 'Bella Swan,' though my real name is Isabella DeVille.

I gather my hold-all and saunter over to the brunette couple, assessing them in a glance. They're both in their thirties and they both work. Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police in his small town of Forks and his wife Renee is a kindergarten teacher. I'd known this when they'd sent me mini biographies on themselves so that I wouldn't fell 'awkward' and 'uncomfortable' around the two strangers I would be living with.

But of course, I had known who their whole life stories before I'd even met them thanks to Mother who had somehow gotten hold of the information. So, I am well educated on who they are. Renee has dark blue eyes but Charlie has brown ones that are strangely full of emotion. My eyes are golden, but not all of the time; my eyes change colour if I'm ever in a strong mood. Gold isn't really any mood but it's the colour I'm born with so it's basically my 'natural' colour.

I strut over to the Swans, my kitten heel pumps clicking deliberately to alert them to my presence. They look up, welcome smiles plastered to their faces, but when they see me, the freeze and I snicker inwardly.

I feel my lips curl up into the signature smirk that makes me famous (more than I already am) among the men – and some women – of my world. The humans' eyes widen and I grin inwardly.

"Ciao, my name is Bella Swan," I say in my soft, melodic voice. My slight Italian accent gives my words a nice ring to it. The humans gape at me a moment longer before stuttering pout their introductions.

"Now," says Renee after we've gotten past the pleasantries. "Let's get you to your new home and settled in," she croons and I imagine the wheels in her head turning as she tells all her friends about her new, exotic and gorgeous 'daughter'.

The humans proceed to lead out of the airport, Renee in front of me, babbling about how I would love my new 'home,' while Charlie walks behind us. Apparently, he's trying to 'protect' me from being jostled by the large crowds, but from the corner of my eye, I can see that he is actually checking out my ass.

I snicker again inwardly – maybe I play the same game I played with the air hosts with Charlie and Renee…it would give me something to do at least.

When we get to the Swans' car, I wait for someone to open the door for me but when the two humans climb in without grace and look at me expectantly, I give an exasperated sigh and open the door myself, climbing in gracefully. Charlie gives me occasional glances in his rear-view mirror. I give an inward sigh, maybe taunting Charlie won't be such a good idea – he's making this too easy for me. Plus, Renee's too busy using up all the oxygen to pay attention to her husband's ogling of their new 'daughter'.

When we finally arrive to the tiny town of Forks (_why _is it named after a kitchen utensil?!), I gaze out of the car window in distaste. The place is small and slightly isolated (_WELCOME TO THE TOWN OF FORKS – POPULATION – 1058! _Make that _1059_). Old, rusting cars line the roads and small, ranch-style houses stand timidly like cardboard cut outs.

"Isn't it beautiful?" gushes Renee and I think _no _but say "Si" instead, just to charm them. And sure enough, Charlie casts me an admiring look which I deflect without batting a long sooty eyelash. Renee keeps babbling as she leads me up to my room where she lingers in the doorway, gazing around at the tiny, poorly decorated bedroom in distaste. She's thinking that she should've re-decorated my new room because she wants to impress me, and I don't even try to hide my dislike of the room.

She turns and quickly leaves the room, muttering something about letting me get settled in. As soon as she's left, I give a sigh of relief before strutting into the adjoined bathroom. I eye my reflection in the mirror carefully, seeing very clearly what it is that draws men (and some women) to me like a moth to a flame – me being the flame. I have long dark curls that reach my butt and of course, the wide almond-shaped, colour-changing eyes that turn to endless pools of black onyx when I'm lustful. I have a figure that human women try all sorts of ridiculous strategies to achieve and my uber-pale skin is flawless, making look like a porcelain doll. So, all in all, I'm a complete sex-goddess – which is one of the very reasons why I'm being hunted.

Father's rival has a son who wants to marry me, but I declined his offer when he'd proposed about a month ago. So, now the Night's (the proposer's family) are after me and Father sent me to Earth to 'keep me safe' though I told him countless times that I'm more than capable of kicking ass.

I strip off and gather some of the hair products that my maid, Audrey, had packed for me. Father had told me that if I took a small bag to Earth, than it would give a better pretence of my being a poor, orphan girl. But Mother had taught me a spell log ago that would make my bag seem small on the outside, but have an endless capacity on the inside. Most of the clothes I own are packed into it along with some of my most prized possessions.

I turn the shower on to a heat that would scald a human but feels merely tepid to me. I climb in and being to lather several different scented soaps all over me, making me smell like a fruit basket. As soon as I'm done, I wrap a towel around myself and step back inside me room. My hold-all is laid out on my bed, untouched. I proceed to take out all of my clothes, scrutinising them as I do so.

I'm so bored in this boring little town. At this time in the Land of Darkness, I would be sat on my grand throne, watching with enjoyment as Father dealt with all the little, insignificant problems of our people. He would be dealing with the criminals and I would be smiling gleefully as they all received their last punishment…

I find the perfect outfit and then proceed to get dressed.

Operation Seduce Charlie Swan And Then Make His Stupid Wife Jealous Because I'm Bored is underway.

**AN – Well, there's chapter one. Tell me if you like it or not and whether I should continue. Now, cause I'm such a greedy bitch, I want more than, say, 5 reviews until I continue this story :D and yes, I know Bella is a little – okay, a lot – OOC in this fic, but that's what I want her to be like and whoever doesn't like that, well, tough shit ;D**

**Please review!**

**MAKAB**


End file.
